Faye (Fire Emblem)
Summary Faye is a character in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, and a childhood friend of Alm, Gray, Tobin, Kliff and Celica. She became infatuated with Alm from a young age after getting saved from soldiers by him and has since done her best to obtain his attention. As she joins him in his journey, the new environment makes her so excited she once becomes unable to sleep over an exchange of bread leading to contact with his hand. She becomes friends with Silque, a young cleric, though avoided her at first because she would start gossiping about their friends, including Alm, and Faye hates talking about people behind their backs. Throughout the events of the game, as she gets more and more involved in the war, the weight of it all becomes heavy on her mind and, combined with Alm progressively gaining importance within the Resistance and drifting away from her and their once normal life, it leads her to be ready to "kill in his name" as a last resort solution, lost in advance. She eventually confesses to Alm, but he rejects her as his feelings are for Celica, and Faye accepts it, admitting she knew she didn't have a chance. Some time after the war, she gets married to a man who doesn't mind her still desiring Alm. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher against Terrors via Seraphim Name: Faye Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Zofian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Uses Swords as a Villager and Priestess, Lances as a Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight or Cavalier/Paladin/Gold Knight), Magic (As a Mage/Priestess or Cleric/Saint), Healing (via Recover as a Cleric/Saint or Priestess, gains access to Physic as a Cleric/Saint, and the Soothing Light skill as a Saint), Absorption via Nosferatu (Cleric/Saint), Teleportation (via Rescue as a Cleric/Saint), Fire Manipulation (via Fire as a Mage/Priestess), Flight (Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight), Holy Manipulation via Seraphim (Saint and Mage/Priestess) and Nosferatu (Cleric/Saint), Light Manipulation via Sagittae (Mage/Priestess), Resistance to Lava and Swamps via Absolve (Saint), Can survive without her soul Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Zeke), higher against Terrors via Seraphim (Mage/Priestess and Saint) and Banish (Falcon Knight) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and Reactions (Comparable to the Whitewing Sisters and Zeke) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Comparable to the Whitewing Sisters and Zeke) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range via Swords and Lances, Tens of meters with magic, Hundreds of meters with Rescue Standard Equipment: Swords as a Villager and Priestess, Lances as a Cavalier/Paladin/Gold Knight and Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight, Staff as a Cleric/Saint, Horse as a Cavalier/Paladin/Gold Knight, Pegasus as a Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight, Various Shields and Rings Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Using magic, outside of Nosferatu, will deal damage to Faye Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Emblem Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo